1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a securement apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a securement apparatus for a vehicle storage compartment.
2. Background Information
Vehicles typically include one or more storage compartments having closure panels, such as a lid, that prevent stored items from being dislodged while such vehicles are in motion. Such closure panels also obscure stored items from view within or outside of the vehicle. Therefore, storage compartments having closures panels are ideal for storing valuable or confidential items. For example, a glove compartment or a center console may be used to store items in this manner.
Vehicle storage compartments sometimes include locking mechanisms that prevent access to stored contents without an associated key. The key may or may not be the same key that is used to start the vehicle. Locks are sometimes located directly on a latch mechanism of a storage compartment. However, this arrangement becomes less feasible when a rotating handle is used to open the latch, since the handle is a moving part from which leverage is used to open the compartment. Locating the lock off of such a latch is possible, however, doing so increases the number of parts used and thus increases cost.
Also, it can be disadvantageous to allow the rotating handle of a locked latch to remain capable of rotating once in a locked state. This makes it impossible to consistently discern the actual state of the lock. For example, if an occupant is able to use the handle but the latch does not open, the occupant may simply think that the latch is stuck or damaged and attempt to force the compartment open, risking injury as well as damage to the storage compartment.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an improved securement apparatus for a vehicle storage compartment.